Source:NetHack 2.3e/you.h
Below is the full text to you.h from the source code of NetHack 2.3e. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 2.3e/you.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)you.h 2.3 87/12/12 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. 4. #ifndef YOU_H 5. #define YOU_H 6. 7. #include "config.h" 8. #include "onames.h" 9. #include "permonst.h" 10. 11. struct prop { 12. 13. #define TIMEOUT 007777 /* mask */ 14. #define LEFT_RING W_RINGL /* 010000L */ 15. #define RIGHT_RING W_RINGR /* 020000L */ 16. #define INTRINSIC 040000L 17. #define LEFT_SIDE LEFT_RING 18. #define RIGHT_SIDE RIGHT_RING 19. #define BOTH_SIDES (LEFT_SIDE | RIGHT_SIDE) 20. 21. long p_flgs; 22. int (*p_tofn)(); /* called after timeout */ 23. }; 24. 25. struct you { 26. xchar ux, uy; 27. schar dx, dy, dz; /* direction of move (or zap or ... ) */ 28. schar di; /* direction of FF */ 29. xchar ux0, uy0; /* initial position FF */ 30. xchar udisx, udisy; /* last display pos */ 31. char usym; /* usually '@' */ 32. schar uluck; 33. #define LUCKMAX 10 /* on moonlit nights 11 */ 34. #define LUCKMIN (-10) 35. int last_str_turn; /* 0: none, 1: half turn, 2: full turn */ 36. /* +: turn right, -: turn left */ 37. unsigned udispl; /* @ on display */ 38. unsigned ulevel; /* 1 - 14 */ 39. #ifdef QUEST 40. unsigned uhorizon; 41. #endif 42. unsigned utrap; /* trap timeout */ 43. unsigned utraptype; /* defined if utrap nonzero */ 44. #define TT_BEARTRAP 0 45. #define TT_PIT 1 46. #ifdef SPIDERS 47. #define TT_WEB 2 48. #endif 49. unsigned uinshop; /* used only in shk.c - (roomno+1) of shop */ 50. 51. /* perhaps these #define's should also be generated by makedefs */ 52. #define TELEPAT LAST_RING /* not a ring */ 53. #define HTelepat u.upropsTELEPAT.p_flgs 54. #define Telepat ((HTelepat) || (u.usym 'E')) 55. #define FAST (LAST_RING+1) /* not a ring */ 56. #define Fast u.upropsFAST.p_flgs 57. #define CONFUSION (LAST_RING+2) /* not a ring */ 58. #define HConfusion u.upropsCONFUSION.p_flgs 59. #define Confusion ((HConfusion) || index("BIy", u.usym)) 60. #define INVIS (LAST_RING+3) /* not a ring */ 61. #define HInvis u.upropsINVIS.p_flgs 62. #define Invis ((HInvis) || u.usym 'I') 63. #define Invisible (Invis && !See_invisible) 64. #define GLIB (LAST_RING+4) /* not a ring */ 65. #define Glib u.upropsGLIB.p_flgs 66. #define PUNISHED (LAST_RING+5) /* not a ring */ 67. #define Punished u.upropsPUNISHED.p_flgs 68. #define SICK (LAST_RING+6) /* not a ring */ 69. #define Sick u.upropsSICK.p_flgs 70. #define BLINDED (LAST_RING+7) /* not a ring */ 71. #define Blinded u.upropsBLINDED.p_flgs 72. #define WOUNDED_LEGS (LAST_RING+8) /* not a ring */ 73. #define Wounded_legs u.upropsWOUNDED_LEGS.p_flgs 74. #define STONED (LAST_RING+9) /* not a ring */ 75. #define Stoned u.upropsSTONED.p_flgs 76. #define HALLUCINATION (LAST_RING+10) /* not a ring */ 77. #define Hallucination u.upropsHALLUCINATION.p_flgs 78. #define BLINDFOLDED (LAST_RING+11) /* not a ring */ 79. #define Blindfolded u.upropsBLINDFOLDED.p_flgs 80. #define Blind (Blinded || Blindfolded) 81. #define BADGED (LAST_RING+12) /* not a ring */ 82. #define Badged u.upropsBADGED.p_flgs 83. #define LAST_PROP (BADGED) /* the last property */ 84. #define PROP(x) (x-RIN_ADORNMENT) /* convert ring to index in uprops */ 85. struct prop upropsLAST_PROP+1; 86. 87. unsigned umconf; 88. char *usick_cause; 89. int mh, mhmax, mtimedone, umonnum; /* for polymorph-self */ 90. schar mstr, mstrmax; /* for saving ustr/ustrmax */ 91. #if defined(KOPS) && defined(KAA) 92. unsigned ucreamed; 93. #endif 94. unsigned uswallow; /* set if swallowed by a monster */ 95. unsigned uswldtim; /* time you have been swallowed */ 96. unsigned uhs; /* hunger state - see hack.eat.c */ 97. #ifdef HARD 98. unsigned udemigod; /* once you kill the wiz */ 99. unsigned udg_cnt; /* how long you have been demigod */ 100. #endif 101. #ifdef RPH 102. int medusa_level; /* level of wiz and medusa */ 103. int wiz_level; 104. #endif 105. #ifdef STOOGES 106. int stooge_level; 107. #endif 108. schar ustr,ustrmax; 109. schar udaminc; 110. schar uac; 111. int uhp,uhpmax; 112. #ifdef SPELLS 113. int uen,uenmax; /* magical energy - M. Stephenson */ 114. #endif 115. #ifdef PRAYERS 116. int ugangr; /* if the gods are angry at you */ 117. int ublessed,ublesscnt; /* blessing/duration from #pray */ 118. #endif 119. long int ugold,ugold0,uexp,urexp; 120. int uhunger; /* refd only in eat.c and shk.c */ 121. int uinvault; 122. struct monst *ustuck; 123. int nr_killedCMNUM+2; /* used for experience bookkeeping */ 124. }; 125. 126. #endif /* YOU_H /**/ you.h